


A Walk In The Moonlight, Your Hand In Mine

by kuonji



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: Touya and Yukito take a walk.





	A Walk In The Moonlight, Your Hand In Mine

It was the middle of November, late fall just beginning to tip over into winter, the time when school uniforms would turn darker and thicker and heavy winter coats would make the business commuters look slightly more sophisticated and mysterious. Touya's father, of course, always looked distinguished in his 'rumpled professor' way, his sweater and light trench coat enough to keep the cold out without interfering with his research and work.

Touya himself favored scarves. Today it was a striped royal blue and dark brown, about 20 centimeters too short, with long tassels that smacked Touya in the face when the wind kicked up. Sakura had lately been in a knitting craze. She had some idea that she ought to learn more womanly skills in order to be a good wife-- Touya shuddered at the mere word. His little sister was barely thirteen, for goodness sake.

Sakura tended to be over-ambitious. This scarf had been her first effort, and it showed. It was warm enough, though, and Touya wore it often. This way, he always had a prop handy to tease the little monster about.

Yuki's scarf was a soft sparkly gray, not patterned but made from a multi-colored yarn that pleasantly blended different cloudy hues. It had been made last, the stitches most even and the end-off most neat. Sakura had even embroidered a small cartoon rabbit in the corner of one end. Touya liked to wind it around Yuki's neck until it half-buried his head, leaving only his spectacled silver eyes peeking out above.

When Yuki was feeling daring, he might wrinkle his nose like the rabbit for which he was named and say (muffled adorably by the scarf), "Kiss me?" And Touya would.

But only if Yuki asked.

They walked now down the quiet streets of Yuki's neighborhood. The old Japanese houses here were lavish with history, fragrant with hundred-year-old pines and final bursts of chrysanthemums. They were mostly populated by residents the age of Yuki's mythical grandparents. Before they had gotten together, Touya had used to imagine Yuki alone in that house, like a magic genie in a lamp in an exotic Arabian tale.

He'd been right, of course. Yuki had been waiting -- for Sakura. Some part of Touya had always known that.

They would start college in the spring. They hadn't discussed it, but they had both chosen the local Towa University. Life for Touya would go on pretty much the same as before: classes, part time jobs, dinners at home, with Yuki a part of all of those.

Yuki was still alone in that big house, still waiting -- but this time he was waiting for Touya. Maybe. If Touya were not being presumptuous. Touya had had to wait, too, until Yuki had completed his task. He couldn't be certain yet if he was done. Touya was very patient. He'd been waiting for a long time, and he could wait for longer.

There was no hurry. Living in this moment felt all right to him.

They left the shady streets of ancient trees to turn onto the main road, but Yuki paused at the corner, and Touya stopped with him, turning to give him an inquiring look. Yuki smiled at him, his eyes squinting behind his glasses. He held out one hand. Touya hesitated, feeling his face flush, which was impossibly stupid. It wasn't as if this was the first time.

Looking away, he took Yuki's hand in his. Clearing his throat, he tugged slightly, signaling they continue their walk. Yuki obliged, falling in step smoothly beside him.

Touya looked down at their joined hands, his darker, larger one, and Yuki's paler, somewhat smaller one. If he weren't averse to expressing romantic notions, he might say that it was as if Yuki bathed in moonlight -- which wasn't too far from the truth, really.

Relaxing a little after a few minutes, Touya squeezed Yuki's hand softly, to say _thank you_ , and _I'm glad you're here with me_. Yuki squeezed back. Yuki's hand, as usual, was cool to the touch. Since Yue had awoken, Yuki had changed -- in some ways small, in some ways big. The genie was out, so to speak. For one thing, he was oblivious to the cold. For another, he could sense magic and myriad supernatural things that Touya was now blind to.

It was convenient, he supposed, to have a boyfriend who could turn into a powerful magical being with wings and weapons, ready to battle at any hint of danger. Some might find it annoying that the price was that he had to timeshare his boyfriend's body with his little sister and her Sun and Moon Guardians. He didn't mind, though, since it meant he could relax, knowing that Sakura would always be safe.

Arriving back at Yuki's house, Yuki opened the gate without relinquishing Touya's hand. They passed through together into the front yard, where the last red-orange maple leaves clung to dark branches. Large stepping stones led the way, the grass around them immaculately trimmed.

They stopped at the front door, ancient yet sturdy in the way that old things were. As they stood on the threshold, Touya noticed that something felt different.

Since the day Touya had given up his powers, he could no longer sense the layer of magic that permeated the place, but he'd still felt a slight pressure that had always made him hesitate before entering the house proper. To most strangers, it was enough to keep Yuki and his secrets isolated.

It'd never been a threatening force. Otherwise, Touya wouldn't have tolerated Yuki's presence near his family. Rather, it'd been like a neighbor barring Touya from his skittish dog whom Touya hadn't yet earned the trust of. _I'm sorry_ , the house had seemed to say to Touya, _but I have something important to protect, and I don't want either of you to get hurt._

Today, that pressure was gone.

"You should move in with me."

Touya stumbled slightly, and he had to catch his breath.

Yuki, guileless eyes shining with trust and moonlight, looked back at him. He lifted one pale hand to tug his scarf down, revealing a gentle, close-mouthed smile.

A few seconds later, the world began to spin dizzily, and Touya realized he was nodding, maybe a tad too emphatically. He forced himself to stop and stared at his feet instead. All at once, like a cork popping open, his world realigned itself. 

Yuki laughed and welcomed him inside.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Flying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250848) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by kuonji  
> [The Ocean Is Not My Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13253784) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [Speak Slow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/696848) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by stardropdream  
> [Here and Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/253162) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by ysse_writes  
> [House of Cards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6463849) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by Aishuu


End file.
